República de Konoha
by bubbly hb
Summary: UA Kakashi resolve aumentar sua república, só que ele não sabia que teria que aguentar 10 adolescentes! NejixTen HinataxNaruto InoxGaara ShikaxTemari SasxSak
1. Introdução

**República de Konoha.**

Sumário: [UA] Kakashi resolve aumentar sua república, só que ele não sabia que teria que agüentar 10 adolescentes! NejixTen HinataxNaruto InoxGaara ShikaxTemari SasxSak

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – Introdução**

A menina de cabelos azuis terminava de arrumar sua mala, seria uma nova vida, uma nova casa, uma nova família. A família Hyuga queria se mudar para outra cidade, só que Hinata não quis, não queria sair da cidade onde nasceu, não queria largar tudo de construiu, por isso ela e seu primo iriam morar numa república, perto de sua mansão, onde sua amiga Tenten morava, ela ia largar todo luxo que tinha, mas queria aprender a cuidar de si mesma. E ela iria conseguir.

- Como é bom estar em casa! - gritava a menina de cabelos presos em dois coques, colocando suas malas perto da escada.  
- Não grita Tenten! - falou Sakura, indo dar um abraço na amiga.  
- Eu senti muita falta de vocês sabiam? - ela falou, com um sorriso no rosto.  
- A gente também sentiu. - respondeu, curto como sempre, Sasuke, ele era o melhor amigo da menina, por mais que ele fosse fechado e seco, ela era com quem ele podia se abrir, sem que ela desse em cima dele, ela conseguia o entender pelo seu olhar. Ele deu um abraço curto nela, mas com um grande afeto, ela tinha feito muita falta para ele nessas férias, ele teve que passar com o irmão mais velho dele (que ele odiava).  
- Tenten! - gritou o mais hiperativo de todos, Naruto. Logo que Sasuke se afastou de Tenten, ele pulou em cima da menina.

- Você não acha que eu sou capaz de carregar minha própria mala? – perguntava Temari, irritada para Shikamaru.  
- Não é isso... o namorado não pode tentar ser gentil com a própria namorada? Que problemático. – falava Shikamaru com cara de entediado. Ele gostava muito de Temari, mas as vezes (sempre) ela conseguia ser muito feminista. Gaara, irmão de Temari, andava um pouco atrás do casal, muito irritado com a situação. Ele não queria ter saído de seu apartamento que dividia com Temari, só que as coisas começaram apertar, então tiveram que colocar o apartamento para alugar, e procurar um lugar mais barato para morar. Um amigo de Gaara, Naruto, indicou a república onde morava, e Temari chamou Shikamaru para morar com eles, pois os pais de Shikamaru estavam sempre viajando, e não queria que o namorado morasse não queria nem ver aonde isso iria dar.

- Sakura, conheceu alguém interessante nas férias? – perguntou Tenten, já no quarto, arrumando suas coisas, no casual quarto, com Sakura.  
- Você sabe que eu nunca vou achar alguém interessante, o meu único interesse é o Sasuke. – ela respondeu, confiante.  
- Se você pensar assim, você nunca vai conseguir sair dessa, eu já te disse que em relação a você, ele não me diz nada... – respondeu Tenten, tirando algumas roupas da mala.  
- Eu nunca vou perder as esperanças... – ela falou, meio triste, mas honestamente. Será que ela vai mesmo esperar por ele?

- Neji...- chamou Hinata. Eles estavam num taxi, já indo para república. Neji olhava distraidamente para a janela, quando sua prima o chamou. – E-eu queria... te pedir desculpas. Vo-você vai ter que ficar aqui por mi-minha causa.  
- Não tem problema, Hinata.- disse ele com afeto, uma das únicas vezes que ele demonstrou isso para ela. – A família sempre vem em primeiro lugar.  
- O-obrigada, Neji – ela agradeceu, e ele só acenou com a cabeça.  
Mas será que a família vem mesmo sempre em primeiro lugar, Neji?

* * *

Ooi gente, essa é minha primeira fic haha, espero que voces gostem :)


	2. A chegada dos Hyuuga

**República de Konoha.  
Sumário: [UA] Kakashi resolve aumentar sua república, só que ele não sabia que teria que agüentar 10 adolescentes! NejixTen HinataxNaruto InoxGaara ShikaxTemari SasxSak**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 2 - A chegada dos Hyuuga!**

Estavam todos na sala, Sasuke e Naruto estavam no sofá na frente da televisão, jogando video game, enquanto Sakura e Tenten estavam no outro, ao lado conversando sobre o que tinha acontecido nas férias, quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Eu atendo! Deve ser a Ino! – exclamou Tenten, se levantando com um pulo do sofá, indo até a porta, que era ao lado da sala, e abriu a porta, já fazendo escândalo. – INOOOOOOOOOO! – E se deparou com um menino, que ela achava que conhecia de algum lugar, ele tinha olhos brancos, cabelos longos, e uma expressão no rosto de quem não estava entendendo nada, e então ela viu Hinata atrás do garoto, e só então percebeu que não era a Ino. – Ah, oi. – ela o cumprimentou, sem graça.

- Tenten.. você lembra do meu primo, o Neji? – perguntou Hinata, se pronunciando pela primeira vez. Ela viu a menina fazendo cara de pensativa, e depois uma cara de quem se lembrara.

- Não... desculpa... – disse, desfazendo a cara, após ver a cara de decepção da amiga. – mas, entrem... – convidou, dando espaço para eles entrarem.

- Gente! Essa é a amiga Hinata e esse é o primo dela.... Neji, certo? – perguntou olhando pra ele, fazendo o acenar com a cabeça, confirmando. Os meninos deram um aceno, e Sakura já levantou, pois sabia que Tenten iria chamá-la para ajudar Hinata. – Deixa eu mostrar o quarto de vocês, é no andar de cima... – ia dizendo Tenten quando ela percebeu que Hinata olhava, corada, para um ponto fixo, olhou para onde ela estava olhando, e viu que ela observava Naruto, jogando animadamente winning eleven. (n/a: aquele jogo de futebol, não sei porque todos os meninos gostam desse jogo haha). E abriu um sorriso, já pensando em um milhão de idéias para juntar os dois, adorava ser o "cupido".

---

Ino estava a caminho da república, a pé, quando, por um momento, deu branco, e ela esqueceu o caminho.  
"Devia ter pego um táxi" pensava, enquanto puxava suas duas malas gigantes e rosas de rodinha. Olhou ao redor, viu prédios, casas, mas nada de pessoas, foi então que percebeu que a rua estava deserta. Deu graças a Deus que ainda estava claro, iria morrer de medo se estivesse escuro.

Precisava chegar antes de Sakura, queria ajudar o Sasuke a arrumar suas coisas, por isso, decidiu ir mais rápido, correu algumas quadras e parou logo que percebeu que estava mais perdida que antes. Decidiu olhar ao redor de novo, e o viu. O ruivo pra quem iria dar seu coração. (mas ela ainda não sabia disso). Ele estava com uma mala de mão, e andava mais com uma menina e um menino, que concerteza eram um casal, pois andavam de mãos dadas.

- Yo! Você! – chamou o menino, que não era o (seu) ruivo. – Você está perdida?

- Sim... – Ino respondeu, andando até eles, que estavam no final da rua. – Eu, por incrível que pareça, esqueci onde eu moro. – disse, rindo dela mesma.

- Que problemático...- resmungou o menino.

---

- Você não se lembra mesmo do meu primo, Tenten? – questionou Hinata, as meninas já estavam no quarto, ajudando Hinata a arrumar suas coisas, Hinata se impressionou como o quarto estava maior, já tinha visitado Tenten na república algumas vezes, e pelo que ela lembrava, era bem menor. Kakashi, o dono da república, havia reformado o lugar nas férias, haviam dois quartos, um para Tenten, e outro para Sakura, já que a procura pela república havia aumentado, ele mandou destruir a parede entre os dois quartos e fez um, para todas as meninas, e fez isso com o quarto de Naruto e Sasuke, também, só que para os meninos.

- Deveria lembrar? – perguntou Tenten, tentando, mais uma vez, se lembrar, enquanto Sakura, estava deitada em uma das cinco camas, lendo uma revista, mas atenta a conversa das amigas.

- Você não lembra...? Acho que foi uns cinco anos atrás... Acho que vocês brigaram... – Ia dizendo Hinata, pensativa, quando Tenten a interrompeu.

- Bom, você sabe que naquela época eu brigava com todo mundo né? – murmurou Tenten rindo – menos com você e com o Sasuke. Acho que é por isso que somos amigas até hoje.

- Isso é verdade... – disse Hinata, terminando de redobrar sua blusinha.

- Com qual cama você quer ficar? – perguntou Sakura, ainda deitada, de bruços em sua cama. Hinata olhou para o quarto, e acabou optando por uma cama ao lado da de Tenten, que ficava ao lado dos armários.

---

- Você quer que eu leve uma das suas malas? Parece pesado. – ofereceu Shikamaru.

- Nossa! Claro... Brigada, você é muito legal. – agradeceu Ino, passando uma de suas malas pra ele.

- Tá vendo, qual é a dificuldade de você fazer a mesma coisa? Problemática...– perguntou Shikamaru para Temari.

- É que, diferente da Ino, sem ofensas – disse ela olhando para a menina. – eu consigo carregar minha própria mala, e não preciso de um HOMEM pra fazer isso.

- Vai começar... – disse Gaara, rolando os olhos, já irritado.

- Eles são de brigar as vezes? – perguntou Ino, observando o casal discutindo.

- Às vezes? Eu diria, toda hora....

---

- Então, Hinata... Eu vi você olhando para o... Naruto. – disse Tenten dando uma risadinha, fechando a gaveta de seu criado mudo, que acabara de arrumar.

- Q-que? A-aliás, quem é-é esse?! – perguntou Hinata, um tanto mais alto do que o tom de sua voz normal, corando cada vez mais.

- O Naruto? – questionou Sakura, arregalando aqueles lindos olhos verdes. – iria ser tão bom ele encontrar alguém!

- E.. a perfeita pessoa seria você, Hinata! – exclamou Tenten, animada.

- O q-que?! Eu nã-ão, quer dizer, e-eu nem conheço e-ele! Nem olhei para ele! – murmurou Hinata, mas a verdade é que não conseguia tirar aqueles olhos azuis de sua cabeça, em nenhum segundo.

- Ah... isso é verdade, o fato de você nem conhecer ele direito, mas... pense a respeito, ok? – disse Sakura.

- Bom, ele é super animado, e a Hinata é super tímida, vocês sabem que os opostos se atraem! – falou Tenten rindo, arrancando uma risada de Sakura, e deixando uma certa Hyuuga cada vez mais vermelha.

---

Logo que Tenten mostrou seu quarto, Neji colocou sua mala nele, não estava a fim de arrumar suas coisas naquela hora, então resolveu ir conversar com seus mais novos "amigos". Quando saiu do quarto, que era na frente do das meninas, escutou Tenten dizendo que não se lembrava dele. Como assim não se lembrava dele? Ele era a pessoa mais memorizada, na sua (ex) escola tinha até um fan clube dele, e **ela **não se lembrava dele? Isso o deixou intrigado, ou talvez, mais interessado pela garota. Desceu as escadas, não queria ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros, mesmo que estava começando a ficar interessante. Ele já tinha lembrado daonde a conhecera, ela fora numa festa de família, junto com Hinata, há uns cinco anos. Mas a menina, ao invés de se apaixonar por ele como as outras, ela brigou com ele (!). Talvez ele fosse muito exibido, ou talvez essa era maneira dela mostrar compaixão, preferia dizer. Mas pelo que ele ouvira, não era isso, ele só não conseguia entender até hoje, o porque dela o empurrar na piscina depois dele dizer que ele era melhor que ela, pois, pra ele, ele era mesmo. Observou os meninos jogando e decidiu se juntar a eles.

- Eai, Neji? – falou Sasuke, ainda mexendo no controle do video game – Acho que a Tenten nem apresentou a gente, eu sou o Sasuke, e esse ai é o Naruto. – apresentou. Neji se sentou no sofá junto deles.

- Você vai estudar na mesma escola que a gente, Neji? – perguntou Naruto, não tirando os olhos da televisão.

- Sim, é bem mais perto... – respondeu Neji. – Vocês todos estão no 2º ano?

- É... tem umas pessoas que vão vim morar aqui também, eles eu não sei. Mas, provavelmente sim, o Kakashi sempre diz que temos que estar na mesma idade, ou alguma coisa assim. – murmurou Sasuke. – Ganhei! Toma essa, Naruto! – exclamou Sasuke, e Naruto irritado, começou a resmungar.

- Posso jogar? – perguntou Neji – Tenho certeza que vou ganhar.

- Ah é? Não vai se achando aí, amigo. – disse Sasuke rindo. Talvez isso poderia ser um começo de uma amizade... talvez.

**Continua...**

* * *

Oii gente! Espero que gostem desse capítulo, ainda não está acontecendo grandes coisas, mas muito está por vir :D estou SEMPRE aberta para sugestoes, elogios, críticas... então podem falar tudo que quiserem :)

queria agradecer por as reviews, e todo mundo que leu!

**Hamii,**

**Hyuuga ALe, **

**Onuki Yumi**

**Vallete G., **

**e s2Gaaras2, kira-mey que não me mandaram review, mas me colocaram a história como favorito :D**

beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**República de Konoha.  
Sumário: [UA] Kakashi resolve aumentar sua república, só que ele não sabia que teria que agüentar 10 adolescentes! NejixTen HinataxNaruto InoxGaara ShikaxTemari SasxSak**

* * *

**Capítulo 3  
**

Um certo grupo, chegou finalmente ao seu destino, Temari olhou para a casa, era de tijolos, tinha dois andares, tinha um caminho feito de cimento, até a porta, a grama na frente da casa estava muito grande, parecia um matagal, mas tirando isso, a casa parecia conchegante, e tinha de ser, passaria bastante tempo morando lá, mas antes, precisava mandar Shikamaru cortar a grama. Ino foi indo até a porta pelo caminho de cimento e eles só a seguiram.  
- Aqui, deixa eu achar minha chave.- disse Ino, abrindo sua maxi bolsa, que carregara o tempo todo no ombro. Olhou dentro e colocou a mão, vasculhos todos os bolsinhos e o fundo da bolsa. Até que finalmente encontrou, tirou uma chave com um chaveiro de um 'I' grande com strass. – Ahá! Encontrei!

Temari se perguntou como ela tinha demorado para encontrar a chave, de tão grande que era. Ino colocou a chave na fechadura e tentou girá-la. Não conseguiu.

- Droga! – exclamou – Alguém deixou a chave na fechadura do outro lado!

Temari e Gaara encarnaram o Shikamaru e seus rostos tinham a expressão dele de sempre. E Shikamaru... nem precisa falar.

-

Dentro da casa, todos haviam se juntado na sala, outra vez. Estavam conversando e rindo das gritarias de um certo loiro que estava animado demais com seu quase ganho jogo, por isso não ouviram Ino batendo na porta. O telefone tocou, e tocou, e tocou, mas ninguém atendeu. E tocou de novo.

- Atende! – gritaram Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto e Tenten ao mesmo tempo, e continuaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo. (n/a: acontece a mesma coisa na minha casa HDUISAHDDASH :3 ). Hinata e Neji se olharam, sem saber o que fazer. Então Neji pegou o telefone, que estava na mesinha de centro da sala, onde todos estavam, e apertou o botao 'talk' e colocou em seu ouvido, e logo se arrependera.

- POR QUE VOCÊS NÃO PODEM ABRIR A PORTA?!?!?!! – gritava, melhor berrava, Ino, do outro lado da linha, e da porta. Neji tirou o telefone de perto da orelha e esfregou ela com a mão, fazendo uma cara de dor. Mesmo o telefone de longe, dava para escutar a voz feminina.

- Sasuke – chamou o garoto, estressado. – tem uma menina gritando no telefone. Ela perguntou porque vocês não abrem a porta e... alguma coisa.. estão mortos.

- Deve ser a Ino... – disse, se levantando. – Vou abrir a porta. – levantou e foi até a porta. Suspirou, esperando manter a calma. Não sabia se Ino iria lhe bater, ou lhe abraçar. Abriu a porta, e logo viu aqueles olhos azuis, cheios de fúria.

- ATÉ QUE... – e quando percebeu que era Sasuke, voltou ao normal – SASUKE! QUE SAUDADES! – já gritou, pulando em cima do menino, o abraçando.

- Ei Ino...- ele cumprimentou, dando uma batidinha em suas costas. Ino largou Sasuke e olhou ao redor, e lembranças rondaram em sua mente, a porta de entrada tinha conexão direta com a sala, (n/a: eu pensei naquela república de malhação, sabe? DHSUAIDSA), atrás da sala, tinha uma escada que ia para os quartos, e ao lado, tinha uma sala de jantar, e atrás a cozinha. Era simples, pequena, mas era onde ela passava os melhores momentos do ano, com as pessoas que ela já considerava sua família.

-

Após todas as apresentações e o reecontro de Naruto com seu amigo Gaara, as meninas passaram o resto da tarde no quarto, terminando de arrumar suas coisas, afinal, elas iriam ficar o resto do ano no local, por isso, trouxeram o guarda roupa inteiro. E aproveitaram para conhecer Temari, descobriram que ela iria estudar no mesmo colégio que elas, na verdade todos iriam. Era o mais perto e o ensino era bem melhor. Enquanto isso, os meninos resolveram também arrumar as coisas, pelo menos tirar tudo da mala e socar as roupas dentro do armário. Até que pararam quando ouviram a barriga de alguém roncar.

- Acho melhor a gente pedir uma pizza. – disse Sasuke, após ter ouvido sua própria barriga roncar.

- O dono daqui não vai vim aqui, não? – perguntou Neji, ignorando totalmente o comentário de Sasuke.

- Ele é... atrasado, vamos dizer assim. – respondeu o moreno – daqui a pouco deve chegar. – continuou, ao ver a cara do Hyuuga.

O quarto dos garotos era exatamente igual ao das garotas. Gaara e Naruto voltaram a conversavam, fazia um bom tempo que não se viam. E Shikamaru dormia numa cama, tranquilamente. De repente, alguém abre a porta.

- Tenten! – gritou Sasuke – Você nem bate na porta! Imagina se eu tivesse pelado me trocando!

- Como se eu já não tivesse visto! – falou Tenten, tentando envergonhar o amigo. – A gente já tomou banho juntos! – continuou, fazendo Neji, que prestava atenção na conversa, arregalar os olhos.

- Isso foi quando? Quando a gente tinha uns 5 anos! Bata na porta da próxima vez. – disse, ríspido. Não gostava que ela espalhasse por ai que já tomara banho com ele ou que comentasse sobre o que viu.

- Perdi até a vontade de falar com você, seu chato! – resmungou ela, mostrando a língua. – Tchau. – disse, fechando a porta.

- Então... – começou Hyuuga. – Você já viu ela pelada? – perguntou, maliciosamente.

- Cala a boca, Hyuuga. – murmurou o moreno, jogando um travesseiro nele.

-

- Você não ia chamar eles, Tenten? – questionou Kakashi, vendo a menina descer as escadas sem ninguém atrás. Ele estava na sala de jantar, sentado na mesa, junto com as meninas, ele iria dividir as tarefas da casa.

- Aparentemente, Sasuke está de mau humor, Shikamaru está dormindo, Naruto e Gaara estão matando as saudades... – começou, fazendo algumas das meninas rirem por causa do comentário sobre Naruto e Gaara.

- Ótimo, então vou separar com vocês... não tenho o dia todo. – olhou para a janela – quer dizer, a noite toda. – disse Kakashi. O tempo passara tão rápido que eles nem tinham percebido que já anoitecera. – Contratei uma faxineira e ela vai vir três vezes por semana, quando vocês estiverem na escola, então provavelmente não a verão, a comida... acho que fica por conta de vocês, certo? – viu as meninas assentirem com a cabeça, e continuou -Eu farei as compras do mês... então por favor sempre me mandem lista do que querem comer ou do que está faltando, se eu precisar que façam alguma coisa, eu vou pedir, está bem? – ia discursando Kakashi, pensando em quanto seriam as contas, e depois lembrara do aluguel, a maioria era paga pelos pais, por isso fizera um desconto para os irmãos Sabaku. Mas, fazendo as contas, em sua cabeça, o dinheiro do aluguel daria e sobraria um pouco para ele, afinal, esse era seu 'negócio'. – Instalei um aparelho que desliga após 15 minutos o chuveiro, então, tratem de não demorar, se não.. ficam sem tomar banho! E ele só volta a ligar depois de 10 minutos. (n/a: sim! Isso existe! E minha mãe quer comprar um .-.) – disse, deixando as meninas inconformadas. – Nossa, acho que nunca falei tanto! Trouxe umas pizzas pra vocês, e vão dormir! Amanhã não vão faltar na aula, seus pais vão me matar se isso acontecer, e tratem de passar o que eu falei para os meninos. Estou indo. – falou, levantando.

- Mas... Kakashi, você nem conheceu os novos moradores – falou Sakura, tentando entender a pressa do 'guardião'.

- Eu sei.. Ei, vocês repararam que no final do corredor tem um quarto? Ele é meu, mas... não vou dormir aqui sempre. – disse, rindo. – Por enquanto, estou indo, tenho... coisas importantes. Tchau meninas. – andou rápido até a porta, sem esperar uma resposta.

- Ele... é meio estranho, né? – disse Temari, não o entendendo.

- Ah, ele é legal, só que estava com pressa, não sei. – disse Ino, mexendo nas pontas do seu cabelo. – Vou pegar os pratos.

- Vou com você... – disse Hinata, se levantando junto com a menina. Ouviram um barulho de pessoas descendo as escadas.

- Tava morrendo de fome! – gritou Naruto, indo se sentar. O resto dos meninos se sentaram na mesa, em silêncio.

- Quem trouxe isso? – perguntou Sasuke.

- O Kakashi. – respondeu Sakura, sorrindo para o amado.

- E cadê ele? – perguntou Neji.

- Já foi... – disse Temari, ainda não entendendo.

- Vocês nem chamaram a gente. – murmurou Sasuke, seco.

- Quem mandou ser chato. – disse Tenten, irritada. Ajudando Ino e Hinata a colocar os pratos na mesa.

Todos se sentaram e começaram a jantar.

- Ah o Kakashi pediu pra avisar... – começou Sakura.- que nós que mandamos aqui! – disse, soltando uma risada.

- O QUE? MAS COMO ASSIM? Mas nós somos responsáveis também, nós que temos que... – ia dizendo Naruto, parou de falar quando percebeu que todos estavam rindo dele. – QUE FOI?

- Estou BRINCANDO. – falou Sakura, não se conformando com a lerdeza do amigo.

Depois de jantarem, todos foram dormir, afinal, ia ser o primeiro dia de aula na manhã seguinte....

**Continua...**

* * *

Oii gente, acho que esse foi o pior final de capítulo que já escrevi! desculpe, não surgiu nada... eles ficam meio sem assunto às vezes..., mas próximo capítulo vai estar melhor, vão estar na escola, e quem sabe surgirá mais coisas pra eles conversarem ou para fazerem..... HDSAUOHDASIUHDSA

Fiquei sem idéia para o nome do 3o capítulo, então ficou assim mesmo HDASIUHDAS

obrigada por todas as reviews *-*

daqui a pouco irei responde-las :)

**Hyuuga ALe,**

**Vallete G.,**

**Onuki Yumi,**

**Bia Tsuki,**

**DaLunaGirl,**

**Hamii,**

e pra quem add nos favoritos também (:

**Inuzuka-TenTen-Chan **pq não manda review também? HDSAIHDSA :)

beijos! Espero vocês no próximo capítulo *-*


	4. Colégio

**Capitulo 4 - Colégio**

"Não acredito que ninguém me acordou!" pensava Sasuke, vestindo a primeira roupa que encontrara em sua frente, foi ao banheiro, pegou sua mochila que estava embaixo da sua cama. Desceu as escadas, quase tropeçando nos degraus.

- Sasuke? – chamou uma voz – finalmente acordou...

- Sakura? – perguntou, olhando para o sofá, onde a garota estava sentada. – Você tava esperando por mim?

- Aham... – concordou a menina, levantando. – Você demorou muito pra acordar...

- Eu.. – ele ia dizendo, quando olhou no seu relógio as horas. – SÃO OITO HORAS! Já perdemos a primeira aula... Vamos antes que perdemos a segunda! – chamou, puxando a menina pelo braço. Eles estavam andando a pouco tempo quando Sasuke decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

- Er..hm.. Obrigado, Sakura. – disse, pela primeira vez, olhando em seus olhos, percebendo que os mesmos eram verdes, ele ficava tão ocupado tentando afasta-la que nunca a olhou realmente. "Até que ela é bonita..." pensava Sasuke.

- Não foi nada... Não ia te deixar sozinho... – respondeu Sakura, corando, devolvendo o olhar. Ele nunca havia a olhando daquela maneira, e ela sabia como era difícil ele agradecer a alguém. Sasuke ia dizer alguma coisa, quando chegaram aos portões da escola, mas foi interrompido.

- SASUKE! – gritavam algumas meninas que estavam no portão, a sua espera.

- Ah não.. – ele resmungou, passando a mão em seus cabelos. Continuou andando ignorando a presença e o falatório das meninas "Estava com saudades, Sasuke!", indo direto a secretaria, para ver que sala estava, deixando a menina de olhos verdes, sozinha, sem saber o que fazer.

x

- Que bom que pegamos a mesma sala! – comemorou Naruto. – Pelo menos nós nos conhecemos...

- Pois é... – respondeu Gaara, ele era de poucas palavras, mas ele falava o suficiente para ter uma relação de amizade com o amigo. Naruto e Gaara estavam no 2º A, junto com Hinata, Tenten, e logo Sasuke se juntaria a eles. No 2º B estavam: Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Sakura e Neji, ou seja, os que sobraram. As salas A's normalmente eram conhecida como sala dos "nerds", mesmo não sendo todos que tiravam notas altas, isso causou umas certas piadas do pessoal da outra sala. Mesmo não estando nas mesmas salas, eles combinaram de se encontrar no intervalo.

Sasuke bateu na porta e o professor o deixou entrar, alegando que seria a última vez, mas provavelmente, não seria. Ele se sentou a lado de Tenten, que estava no canto da sala, ao lado da janela, o grupo preferiu sentar atrás da sala, já que a maioria do pessoal da sala era meio estranha. O professor continuou a dar a matéria...

x

- Shikamaru, acorda! – berrou Temari, batendo com um caderno nele.

- Que problemático, estou com sono. – respondeu, coçando os olhos, deixando a namorada irritada.

- Esses aí, só brigam... – Ino comentou com Sakura, que havia acabado de entrar na aula. – E aquele alí, está prestando atenção no que a velhota fala! – murmurou, apontando pra Neji, que anotava as coisas que a professora, que era de idade, colocava na lousa. – E ainda está copiando!

Elas não sabiam se Neji se fazia de surdo, ou se estava mesmo prestando tanta atenção que não ouvia, o que era estranho, pois estava ao lado delas.

- Queria taaanto ter ficado na sala do Sasuke... – resmungou baixo Sakura, mas Ino acabou ouvindo.

- Eu também. Ainda bem que ele ficou na sala dos nerds, já pensou se ele ficasse nessa sala? Só tem gente do fan clube dele! – disse Ino, fazendo Sakura concordar. Mas parecia que parte das meninas do fan clube de Sasuke estavam prestando atenção em outra pessoa, em Neji.

- Olha aqueles olhos! – uma sussurava.

- Ele é liindo. – elogiou a outra.

Na hora do intervalo, parecia que todo o fan clube de Sasuke, virou o de Neji. Eles combinaram de se encontrar no pátio, onde sempre ficavam, tinha um gramado imenso com algumas árvores, e se sentaram ao lado de uma, estava Sol, e a sombra da árvore poderia amenizar o calor. Sempre passavam algumas meninas que Ino e Sakura chamavam de putas ou fan clube do Sasuke, tirando fotos, de Sasuke e Neji.

- Que saco de meninas... – reclamou Tenten. – Não dava pra você nascer feio não, bobão? – brincou.

- Desculpe se meus genes a incomodam. – respondeu Sasuke, entrando na brincadeira, pegando uma bolacha do pote que Ino oferecia. – Valeu. – agradeceu, deixando Ino feliz, em só ouvir sua voz. Ela e Sakura gostavam de Sasuke, ou melhor, tinham uma paixão platônica por ele. Por morarem no mesmo lugar, Sasuke falava com elas, mas ignorava todas as fans. Estava feliz em dividir o "amor" delas com Neji.

- Boa sorte. – desejou Sasuke para Neji, quando uma menina veio pedir pra tirar uma foto com ele, que negou imediatamente. Temari e Shikamaru entraram em outra discussão, no qual o assunto "quem iria comprar o lanche" estava em questão. Estava tudo bem, quando **aquele** grupo chegou, eram as piores fans do Sasuke – ou putas, como preferirem. Elas eram três: Kin, Tayuna, e Kagura. As três eram incrivelmente bonitas, mas pareciam falsas aos olhos de Sasuke, sempre vestiam as micromini saias, e sandálias lindas de salto.

- Oi Sasuke. – cumprimentou Kin, que era a mais bonita e a "líder" das três. – Estou vendo que trouxe um amiguinho. – disse, olhando para Neji, que estava entretido com seus pensamentos que incluia uma morena que não se lembrava dele. Tenten não sabia porque, mas aquelas meninas a irritaram mais ainda com aquele comentário. Hinata ouvia uma das muitas histórias de Naruto, muito exageradas, mas sempre mostrando que ele fora forte e corajoso, até quando apareceu uma barata e foi ele que a matou. Gaara parecia meditar, com os olhos fechados e com fones no ouvido, sentado, encostado na árvore.

Sasuke apenas a ignorou como sempre, deixando a menina frustada, Kagura pareceu se interessar por Neji, e puxou papo, ele não sabendo quem ela era direito, resolveu continuar o papo, deixando a menina satisfeita. Tayuna pareceu impressionada com o jeito que Gaara meditava, Ino também. Sua expressão passava uma calma muito boa. E aquele corpo não era de recusar. As três sairam de lá, Kin, pensando em como fazer Sasuke pelo menos responde-la, Kagura, com o msn de Neji, e Tayuna com a expressão de Gaara em sua mente.

x

- Aquelas três são gostosas. – disse Neji, querendo dar uma de pegador. A aula já havia acabado e Sasuke e Neji decidiram ficar no quarto, fazendo nada.

- Concordo. – respondeu Sasuke. – Mas elas não gostam de você, assim, de **verdade.**

- Eu sei. Mas só pra brincar mesmo. – respondeu Neji. (n/a: cafajeste! UASHAHUS) – Vai dizer que você nunca pegou uma delas...

- Delas não, mas cara, eu não fico com qualquer uma, sei que tenho cara, mas fico só com as que valem a pena.

- Já achou alguma que valha? – perguntou Neji, curioso.

- Acho que sim. – respondeu, dando um sorriso no canto da boca, lembrando de Sakura o esperando hoje de manhã.

- Você já perdeu pelo menos o bv, Uchiha? – perguntou Hyuuga, achando estranho.

- Claro que sim! – bufou Sasuke, falando como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- É alguém que eu conheça?

- Sim.

- Quem?! – perguntou, imaginando ser uma das meninas da casa.

- Não é da sua conta. – respondeu, grosso. Era uma coisa que ele guardava, era especial, e como ele era muito reservado, não queria sair contando por aí. Deixando o outro garoto mais curioso ainda.

x

- Mas como que foi? Me conta direito. – disse Naruto, ouvindo Gaara falar. Eles estavam na sala, enquanto Neji e Sasuke foram para o quarto sei lá fazer o que. Shikamaru, pra variar, dormia babando em um dos sofás.

- Eles simplesmente disseram que iam embora. E foram. – explicava mais uma vez a Naruto, sobre quando seus pais o deixaram.

- Que barra... – suspirou Naruto, não conseguia imaginar uma coisa dessas, se algum dia alguém o abandonasse, ficaria louco.

x

- Vocês viram como aquela tarada olhou para o Neji? – perguntou Tenten às meninas, estavam em seu quarto, fazendo dever.

- Eu não... Só me preocupei com que aquela Kin faria com o meu Sasuke. – disse Sakura, viajando em seus pensamentos.

- Não sei por que vocês ficam assim por garotos. – resmungou Temari, rabiscando algo em seu dever que parecia indecifrável. – Eles não merecem tanta atenção.

- Nossa, Temari, e você ainda tem namorado! – exclamou Ino, tão supresa que até esqueceu sobre o "meu Sasuke" de Sakura.

- Coitado do Shikamaru... – falou Hinata, fechando seu caderno.

- Coitado o caramba! Eu gosto dele, mesmo ele sendo um pé no saco às vezes. Mas, eu nunca fiquei me suspirando por ele.

- Como vocês começaram a namorar? – perguntou Tenten, curiosa.

- Eu pedi, óbvio. – respondeu Temari, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Vendo a cara supresa das amigas, continuou. – Ele é muito lerdo, e se eu quisesse alguma coisa, eu teria que ir atrás, afinal eu sou uma mulher idependente, e faço o que eu quero, não vou ficar sofrendo porque ele não fala comigo que nem vocês. – disse, mostrando a língua.

- Queria ter a sua coragem! – disse Sakura, sonhadora. – Apesar de que, se eu me declarasse para ele, ele provavelmente diria não.

- Concerteza, testuda, ele só tem olhos pra mim. – disse Ino, se gabando.

- Não é pra tanto né Ino.

- Não sei o que todo mundo vê no Sasuke, tá, ele é bonito, mas ele é como um irmão pra mim, não consigo ver ele de outro modo. – murmurou Tenten, pensativa.

- Amiga, você é lésbica? – perguntou Ino, soltando uma alta risada, fazendo todas rirem, até Hinata, que ainda não estava acustumada a participar desse tipo de conversa.

_**Continua**_...

* * *

Oi Gente! Demorei um pouquinho pra postar, e fiz um capítulo meio pequeno, mas foi o que deu pra fazer, e foi o maior dos 4! Estou evoluindo HASUHASU ...:) teve natal, festas, ano novo e não fiquei no computador muito tempo!

Para comemorar o primeiro dia do ano eu resolvi postar *-* Obrigada por toodas as reviews gente, :) já já eu respondo!

Bia Tsuki

Karinki.

Onuki Yumi

Vallete G.

e quem colocou no alerta lá também HUADSHUSAD

Florzitinha

Até o próooximo capítulo ! beeeeijos


End file.
